


[F4M] Breeding My Thicc Orc Trainer's Soft Lewd Hole

by LichTheCreator



Series: Unification Multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, DOMINATE. ME. NOW., F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orcs, Plot Twists, Rough Sex, Sauna, Scents & Smells, Unification Multiverse, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Due to the "The Multiverse Unification Act" that was set in place 10 years ago, all walks of life are now allowed to visit and/or live on whatever planet they choose, so long as they strictly follow the rules of said planet.Today's story deals with you and your female Orc trainer at the gym. For the past 2 years, she's been tough but fair in her training and has thoroughly helped you get into tremendous shape. But during the past few days, she's been acting strange: Breathing heavily, sweating profusely, constantly squirming & looking extremely flushed. After you end the session early for fear of her health and safety, you go to the sauna to relax. When your trainer unexpectedly joins you there, she reveals why she was acting the way she was, as well as offering to do some special training that can only be done behind closed doors...
Series: Unification Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070894
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] Breeding My Thicc Orc Trainer's Soft Lewd Hole

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Unification Multiverse] [Thiccfit Orc] [Sauna Sex] [FDom → FSub] [MSub → MDom] [DOMINATE. ME. NOW.] [Hot Wet Sticky Pussy Pounding] [Cervix Pounding] [DEEP Creampie] [Orc Mating Season] [Scent] [In Heat] [Twist Ending]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

[Slightly out-of-breath] There we go...*light moan* you got this! Just 10 more...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...done!

[Slightly out-of-breath] Great job. Now next is- *loud moan*

-pause-

[Slightly out-of-breath] I-I'm fine. Let's keep going.

-pause-

[Slightly out-of-breath, annoyed] My breathing is normal! So is my sweating! And I’m not "wriggling around" as you say! Don't worry. Now let's continue.

-pause-

[Slightly out-of-breath, angry] I SAID. I'M. FINE. LET'S CONTINUE.

-pause-

[Slightly out-of-breath] YOU'RE ending the session? Don't make me laugh! You've never left a single session of ours early!

-pause-

[Slightly out-of-breath] You're worried about MY well-being? *hearty laugh*

[Slightly out-of-breath] Listen...as much as I *light moan* appreciate your concern, I'm not in any danger. But since you seem to be SO concerned about me, let's end it early today. We'll pick this back up again in 2 days' time. See you then.

-pause-

*loud moan* Goddess...his scent alone drives me into a frenzy...took every last inch of my willpower to not rip his clothes off and have him breed me right there on the floor...

[Frustrated] Why did mating season have to start NOW of all possible times? Lately it’s becoming harder than ever to control my lust...can't believe a human of all beings has my honey flowing out like a river...

But I can tell if he bedded me, I’d easily become his...

Maybe this is a sign from the Goddess...to throw caution to the wind and make him my mate...it IS why I came to this planet after all...

And if he truly IS my perfect mate, he won't be like the other weaklings I've laid with on this planet. All my passion, my desire, my lust...he'd take it, overpower it and then use it against me!

That's it! I've decided: I will see if he's the one I've been looking for! And if I recall correctly, he spends an hour in the sauna to cleanse himself after every session of ours.

Now, where is the manager...

-pause-

(Light steam sounds, door sliding open then shut)

[Seductively] Had a feeling you were in here. *chuckle*

[Seductively] Oh no no no, don't go! Sit, relax! I convinced the gym manager to let us have some...alone time, so we won't get in trouble. *chuckle*

[Seductively] Mmm...I can see why you come to these after every session! This is VERY relaxing...reminds me of the hot springs we have back home...

[Seductively] You don't mind if I get closer, do you? *chuckle* Good.

Look, I wanted to apologize for being so rude towards you earlier. I honestly didn't mean to laugh at your genuine concern for my well-being. I'm just not used to smaller beings like yourself being worried about my health, it's usually the other way around. But I really do appreciate it...more than you know...

[Seductively] So...I think I should tell you why I was acting so unusual earlier. You see...I'm in heat. It's currently mating season for us Orcs, so our sex drives are increased tenfold.

[Seductively] And the way we find our mates is by scent. Whoever has the most powerful scent, the kind that just drives us WILD & forces us to get ready to mate on the spot is the one that's meant to be for us.

[Seductively] And apparently for me, that person's...you.

[Seductively] *laugh* Yes, I'm serious! I think you might be my ideal mate! We'd have to officially find out through sex, but I can tell just from your smell.

[Seductively] The way I can smell your...I think you humans call it "testosterone"...off your sweat is the most dominant smell I've ever come across. It just takes a hold of me and leaves me a quivering mess...ESPECIALLY down there.

[Seductively] *chuckle* I know I'm getting "a bit too close". That's the point. You worry too much...just relax...

[Seductively] Oops! Seems like that tiny towel I had just fell off. *chuckle*

[Seductively] Aww...now it's all soaked and dirty from falling to the ground. Guess I have no choice but to stay naked in here...*devious chuckle*

[Seductively] You don't mind, do you? I know my 8 foot tall naked frame might be a bit distracting to someone who's trying to relax...seeing the sweat roll off of my muscular yet supple frame...

Just look at these 2 beads of sweat...starting at my smooth, soft neck...trickling down my massive breasts...hanging on my erect nipples...traveling through my tight, toned abs...and look where they fell to. All the way down to my wet quim to join the river of sex juices that's currently flooding out of me as we speak...

[Seductively] And I didn't even mention the other beads of sweat traveling down my strong, muscular back to my huge...soft...meaty...plump cheeks. Or my thick, powerful thighs that could easily crush you if I willed it so. *chuckle*

[Seductively] Let me spread my legs to give you a better view...

-pause-

[Seductively] *moan* See how inviting my thighs are? And my absolutely soaked pussy? Told you I wasn't lying about my juices flowing out like a river. *chuckle*

[Seductively] Doesn't seeing this just make you want to swim in my river? Swim ALL the way upstream until you reach the top where you can just shoot out your... screams of triumph? *chuckle*

[Seductively] Looks like you do. Even your friend down there seems to be...warming up to the idea. *chuckle*

-pause-

[Seductively] *devious chuckle* I thought so. Now come here...

(Passionate kissing)

You don't mind that I'm taller, do you? I know how you humans have this silly notion that the male always has to be taller than the female, but I honestly don't mind or care. I'm already one of the tallest Orcs in the history of our people so everyone is shorter than me! *laugh*

-pause-

You don't? Good. I actually like kissing you while holding you in my arms like this. It...it feels right.

(Passionate kissing)

Now, let me get on my knees & see what I'm working with today...

*gasp* Oh my Goddess! I-It's as big as an Orc dick! I kind of like your color more though...

Wow...kneeling right under it...having it cast a shadow on my face...this...this is a MOUNTAIN of a cock...

Seeing those beads of sweat just roll off of it...going down those thick, pulsating veins like a trail...*moan* and landing right onto my face...

And those jewels of yours...the size of them...and the way they hang so low...it's as if they're saying "Get us high and tight and we promise you we'll mercilessly drown every single one of your ovum in his seed"...

And the pheromones emanating from it...*very loud moan*

Goddess, I'm getting too impatient!

(Body slamming on wood)

Sorry to treat you like this. I was going to suck on it, but those pheromones coming from your human genitals alone have brought me to the brink of orgasm! I MUST HAVE IT NOW.

(loud moaning & skin slapping)

By the Goddess, you fit me perfectly! *loud moan* It's downright madness how it seems like we were made for each other!

I...I can't believe my perfect mate was a human all along...I'm so glad that Unification Act exists...

(Passionate kissing and skin slapping)

As much...as I *loud moan* enjoy this...the whole purpose of this was to find myself a *loud moan* proper mate...

And as good as you are, I will not accept *loud moan* someone who just lays down and takes it like you're doing right now!

Listen, I understand that my Orc quim is hotter, wetter and tighter than a *loud moan* female human's vagina...and that it's expertly working over every single inch of this *loud moan* beastly cock of yours...but you HAVE to do SOMETHING!

Don't prove my instincts wrong about you being my perfect mate! Go on the attack!

(Skin slapping sounds and moaning)

Should I go slow? Lovingly caress that human cock? Hugging and slowly grinding on it to make sure EVERY single spot of it is covered in my wet love juices?

(Fast skin slapping sounds)

Or should I go like this, just violently slamming my cunt on it! Using your magnificent cock as a dildo! Not even caring about your well-being and just using you as a sex toy to get me off!

What will it be? You better think quickly because the way I'm going, your pelvic bone is going to break VERY soon! *laugh*

And I WILL break your pelvic bone. I only care about my pleasure right now. Why should I care about the pleasure of another weakling like you on this miserable excuse for a planet? A REAL dominant male would've grabbed me and taken control LONG before now.

[Disappointed] Hmm. Maybe I just chose the wrong planet. Seems like ALL the males here are just submissive, lazy pieces of flotsam.

(Faster skin slapping sounds)

*loud moan* Yes! There we go! Grab my hips and stab me onto that gargantuan human dick! Make me TAKE IT!

(Faster skin slapping sounds)

You like how my wet, hot Orc pussy sucks you in and won't let go? I'm not even doing that, it's gripping onto you by itself!

That means that subconsciously...deep deep DEEP down inside me...I've already accepted you as my mate. 

My mind, body and soul ALL yearn for you to take me and claim me as your eternal mate. I'm handing you my entire being on a silver plate. 

[Whispering] All you have to do is dominate me. DOMINATE. ME. NOW.

(Body slamming on wood, fast skin slapping sounds)

*loud moan* Oh my Goddess...your strength...you just picked me up and slammed me on my back like it was nothing...just like how I trained you to lift heavy things...

*loud moan* And the way you're pinning my feet behind my head with your hands while you drill into me so deep...you're using the same push-up technique that I taught you when we 1st started! *loud moan* Such a good student...

(Passionate kissing & fast skin slapping sounds)

*loud moan* How are they? Do my big, soft tits taste good? Does my sweat add to the flavor? Let me taste too...share a nipple with me...

(Fast skin slapping & licking sounds that transition to passionate kissing sounds)

*very loud moaning* Oh Goddess! You're so deep that you're pounding into my cervix! It's too much!

No no, keep going! Unlike humans, a female Orc's cervix is actually an erogenous zone! Constantly hitting it gives me IMMENSE pleasure! So please, pound away at it! It'll only make me cum even faster!

(Very loud moaning and fast skin slapping sounds)

Oh my Goddess! The tip of your cock just popped right into my cervix! If you cum now, you'll directly hit my womb!

(Very loud moaning and fast skin slapping sounds)

You're starting to get close? Good, remember what I said earlier about your jewels & how they promised to drown my insides?

Listen to them! Heed their words! Make sure to aim directly at the deepest part of me and let it all blast into me! Let your tidal wave of semen capsize & drown my eggs like a poor little dinghy in the middle of a torrential storm!

Make your little swimmers commandeer my ovum! Ravish every single inch of me inside and mark me as yours, now and forever!

*very loud moan* I can feel it! I can feel you rapidly pulsate as your spurt out shot after shot of that big, hot load directly into my womb! *loud moan* Your semen feels so heavy! It's so dense! *loud moan*

*loud moan* Oh my Goddess, and now you're even continuing to pump away at me as you ejaculate! Yes! I admit defeat! Your seed has made my womb their new home! I fully accept all of your soldiers and will keep them safe & secure inside of my feminine fortress! *very loud moan*

The stimulation...too much...can't handle...I'm cummi-

(Body hitting the floor)

-pause-

[Slightly disoriented] Wha...where am I...what happened...

[Slightly disoriented] We're still in the sauna? Oh Goddess...I think you pleasured me to such an extent that I passed out! *laugh*

[Slightly disoriented] *moan* I can feel every last drop that you pumped into me too...feels like my womb is glued shut from how thick your cum is...

To make me go unconscious from the pleasure takes an INSURMOUNTABLE amount of sexual knowledge & dominance! Especially considering we're 2 entirely different races! You truly are fit to rule my empire as King!

-pause-

Ah that's right, I never told you! I'm actually the Orc princess of the Vaton Dynasty! Our family encourages cross-species breeding and sent me here 4 years ago to find and secure a mate that I believed would be worthy of becoming King!

I didn't tell you at 1st because I've scared off some potential suitors telling them that before we were going to mate and the other beings I've mated with neither satisfied me nor pumped out a load as massive as yours!

But I do sincerely apologize for not being truthful to you from the start. I never really thought of you that way up until recently when all your hard work training with me started to pay off! It was wrong of me to withhold that from you, but this much is true: I've always admired you & were inspired by you.

From how you never missed a day or complained, to that burning desire in your eyes to want to be the best man you possibly can be.

Seeing that made me admire you...and now I think I might even...love you.

Can you ever forgive me for deceiving you?

-pause-

You do? And you want to come back with me as King? Oh, I'm so happ-

(Very intense moaning)

Oh Goddess...I came again...I think it's finally happening...

Apologies, but that time I came because I could feel your potent human sperm penetrate my ovum! And judging from how good it felt, I'd say we're having quadruplets!

So now that you've agreed to rule beside me as king, we must head back to our kingdom at once! Female Orcs have a 3 month birth cycle, so we have to travel back to the Vaton Kingdom immediately to prepare for our new dynasty!

Thank you...my love.

(Passionate kissing)

**-END SCRIPT-**


End file.
